Thread & Needle
by marcuscis
Summary: STORY UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION
1. prologue

Welcome to the story. This part of course is the prologue so it is a lot shorter then the intentional chapters latter on will be. I am open to different pairing throughout the story. This is my first ItachiXNaruto coupling, so please help me along the way if either of the two is somewhat out of character. Thx, enjoy.

* * *

Prologue:

Itachi closed his eyelids and opened them, thinking the strange sight was an illusion.

His eyes are trained to the figure resting in the cage stacked beside many others. People moved all about him, but no one gave his ragged burgundy cloak a notice, or the way a hood came up and over to hide the smooth pale face inside. Others too, stopped every once in a while to examine the different occupants in many cages.

The vagabond town Kuroshi is a port of many illegal trophies and rapidly changing merchants near the outskirts of the Ninja Nations. One of the most illegal and expensive properties to buy are slaves. Human lives.

A single particular life caught Itachi by surprise as he was making his way through the bustling streets. It took him a moment to process this information and realize this was in fact a child he knew from Konoha.

Itachi blinked once more.

And in complete confusion he stared.

_'How in the world did this kid get here?'_

How indeed.

Slumped against the opposite bars sat the young boy named Naruto. Unconscious as he is, the twelve year old hunched forward slightly. Arms hung down between outstretched legs baring a rather beaten up orange set of pants. The orange blazer missing, leaving a torn black shirt and worn sandals. Truthfully it had been the pants that had attracted Itachi's glance of attention to begin with.

Of course, throughout his time in Akatsuki he was subjected to track this shade of color on hunt after Naruto for Kyuubi. His charade as an Akatsuki member was blown to dust though, when most unexpected things started occurring.

All the plans that seemed to have been set by the organization (as well as his own goals) had staggered when the first event took place. Naruto Uzumaki had been able to take Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha.

It had triggered a most horrendous fall of events.

Without Sasuke's ragging hatred to chase after him, Itachi no longer had to play the role of the slaughterer.

Sasuke's will to outdo Naruto evaporated into a more equal friendship and growing protection towards Konoha.

Orochimaru freaked and is searching elsewhere for a host planning to destroy the Fire Nation some other way.

Madara, still hidden as Tobi snapped and disappeared back into old forgotten legends.

Nagato the appointed leader of Akatsuki and puppeteer of the Six sides of Pain re-plans in wait hoping that there will be another weak side to Konoha in the near future.

Itachi found himself stealing away into the night and not looking back, leaving Akatsuki to their own devices. Now free of his previous burden he would make best of these years left of his life to search for a cure to the viral disease within his body. And as a year or less went by Itachi was able to find an ancient documentary on the virus. His current visit to Kuroshi is to find a few ingredients to the potion.

Finding Naruto Uzumaki in a slave pen had not been on his list.

"Auction starting!" A harsh voice rises above the chattering and Itachi breaks from his thoughts, startled at the sudden change of atmosphere.

The bellowing merchant climbs fervently onto the platform slated across the tops of the cages. A large group of burly men begin moving, scatting themselves before each locked pen. Multiple clicks of turning keys carry on the hushing breeze. Security labeled men enter randomly and customers, as well as street on-lookers flock around the area to get a good peek at what this slave merchant has in stock for sell.

Low and behold chains tussle, the blonde headed boy is dragged out and handled roughly to stand on shaky legs. Once the boy is able to bat open his blue eyes and access his situation the guard clamped a hand through his hair and held him high on his toes.

If there had been a yelp it was unheard as louder shouts and cries erupt from the more lively crowd of slaves being 'showed off'. Itachi furrows his brows in uncertainty as he considers why the rambunctious Naruto isn't fighting back like many others. The security guard tilts the boys' head slightly, the reason is all too clear now. A spacious bruise from the kids' right earlobe to his chin illustrates dark blues, greens and yellows. Naruto's jaw is broken.

In the light, dirt covers the boys' form. There isn't many other bruises to make note of other then some small cuts. Resting on the child's neck is a thick collar, a chakra sealer. Which explains why these wounds aren't healed yet.

Small fists reach up, tugging at the captors hand. A whining grunt forces its way from Naruto, as his orbs water and eyelids shut tightly.

Clenching his own jaw Itachi hears the sound of his teeth grinding together in an effort to keep himself calm. To speak against the merchants ideals would not be wise. Slowly Itachi releases a breath moving forward through the thickening mass.

_'There is only one option to take.'_

The quick footed merchant stood above gesturing about. "On Little Sunshine here, who will start the bid?!"

Finding his footing Itachi came free of the crowd and gave a nod. "I will."

* * *


	2. obey me

* * *

chapter one: obey me...

* * *

If Itachi had ever seen a more frightened look from the boy, it wasn't till hours ago that he'd witness those features of terror. Naruto's horrified gaze had stayed penetrated on him which bothered the Uchiha more so then usual. True if he had stood in Naruto's position, being sold to the person that tracked to kill you it would make him feel similar outward emotions that had raced across that desperate face.

And when the bid had continued, Itachi pushed the price higher topping anyone else. It almost emptied his money pouch, but safely hidden away was a secretive account he drew large amounts of income from. Back at the slave pen Itachi did come out as the victor in obtaining the terrified boy.

It was a miracle he found the shaking child before word spread of the boys' characteristics to Akatsuki. Though when all chains came off and Naruto was leashed Itachi realized something more from the merchant. The chakra sealing collar had already been on Naruto when they had -cough-cough- acquired him through force. They of course thought the Uzumaki child to have been a runaway slave, and in finding him first they had dibs.

Naruto must have thought the little chat with the merchant had been an escape opening, though he never got far as one of the guards body slammed him knocking the boy out cold. Itachi didn't want to admit it, but the course of action carried on quite more efficient without Naruto being awake as he slipped into the shadows and towards a suitable Inn.

Now the sun begins to dip slowly down past the horizon. Only a faint beam of light seeps in through the dark curtains drawn closed. Itachi stands silently against the far wall watching patiently as the figure sleeps soundlessly on a cozy heap of blankets. Another moment slips down before the Uchiha moves closer, skirting near the edge of the bed.

Many questions start to form in his mind like; who put this collar on you? Where's your team? Have you sent for help? He would need to wait though until the young boy awakens to get any answers. Until then Itachi decided to test the range of control connecting to the collar.

Discarding the burgundy cloak Itachi sits mechanically -ignoring the squealing springs within the mattress. Carefully he places a hand to the chakra sealer, then lets it wander to rest upon the boys' belly keeping both eyes set to Naruto's relaxed expression. A blue soothing light pulses under his hand and quickly dissipates into the air as a thin mist. Itachi's lip twitched into a frown. It appeared to him that healing won't work and that Naruto shall have to heal naturally like any other non-chakra wielder.

About to turn away Itachi halts, a hunch building. Without hesitation he steadied his hand once more and as the palm leveled itself a dim white swirled upon Itachi's skin. The almost static energy reached down and acted as a suction, just as spontaneous blue chakra pulls easily from Naruto's body. Itachi halts to pull from the boy looking to the energy circulating in wisps that dissolves sluggishly into the oxygen of the room. He caught the last traces of mixed red chakra trying to hide itself in the blue flames before it too disappeared.

"Disturbing… a device that seals off chakra from the victim, but allows the captor to use it freely." His fingers close into a fist.

"Someone has found a new way to use Kyuubi's power." An echoing effect by the walls makes Itachi tense slightly, hearing his own voice carry the words made it sound somewhat eerie.

A shudder ran through Naruto's frame in the echo's response, a distant growl gurgles to life. Itachi remained unmoved, listening as the demonic snarl rises louder thundering, and shaking the rooms' foundation before it grows low as a whisper. An angry whisper, one of venom and hot coal, dark and dangerous. The hazy words jumble in a chanting like melody with no real clear message then to intimidate. The effect is rather supernatural, using the echo to its advantage as the words tumbled all around Itachi even after the great fox demon was dormant again.

To say the least Itachi is not so impressed, maybe a little dizzy but nothing harmful towards the phenomenal threat. He becomes detached thinking of another more mysterious enemy -the ones who tried using Kyuubi's power.

"Ngh, hmm." Blue orbs batter open and Naruto rolls his head. Sight blurry he's able to glance at his surroundings before arms appear out of nowhere and contain him to the soft covers below. Trapped with pressure weighing on his chest the earlier visions of the day come flashing through his head and in another instant he realizes who exactly is holding him at bay.

"MMMfph!"

The Uchiha finds himself in a direct wrestle, keeping from being kicked by Naruto's wild bucks. The blonde tries twisting but his face presses into the damp pillow sending a stab a pain through an aching skull. A muffled howl and the boy straightens his body changing tactics and sinking little nails into Itachi's arms.

"Calm yourself!" A foolish command to a desperate person.

"If you do not stop this I shall have to break one of your legs! Then you won't be able to walk!"

His comment received a furry of more kicks then he'd care for. A few victoriously jab to his lower ribs. How can he stop this child from acting so thoughtless? In times of cruelty he had only learned one thing, to inflict more pain.

Itachi releases his hold dodging a kick.

With a free distance Naruto's heart leaps in hope, he moves to sit up and scramble from the room when cold fingers connect with his neck and slam him back into the whining springs. Chocking Naruto is bewildered heart racing with tired legs ready to fight again when a foreign thumb from his conqueror digs into his broken jaw line. "RRHHHNN!"

A warm breath tickles across his ear. "Do. Not. Fight me!"

Itachi ran his thumb back down near the others chin getting a more pronounced cry. "Listen carefully… I am not going to explain myself again. I, Uchiha Itachi have left Akatsuki. This event finding you here is an accidentally occurrence. I have no plans in handing you over to Akatsuki unless you push me to do so."

-That is a good idea, using a harsh threat towards the boys' life works along with Itachi's image. He is going to have to change from the murderer to someone the boy can rely on slowly. Acting nice will just confuse the child. "Like it or not you are now my property. I paid to get you out of that pen. Would you like me to put you back and be sold into slavery for good?"

"Mph?" Naruto blinked focusing on the red irises set in a emotionless structure of white framed with long inky black hair. Was the Uchiha hinting that he'd let him go? The older male really didn't have a need for him if he wasn't in Akatsuki anymore. But what if this was a lie? Why in the world would the legendary mass murderer even lend a hand and buy him to set him free? What should he do?

"Now that I have your attention… I am not going to let you go. Not yet. The collar on your throat is a chakra sealer as you might know and unfortunately is not easy to remove. If I let you run off now you won't be able to defend yourself. Are you understanding this Naruto?" Itachi leaned in making his presence well known.

"You depend on me. Without chakra how will you fight ninjas, robbers, hunt food, and escape slave traders who will no doubt think you a product and try to get you again? You need me."

Pushing down Itachi stood, whirling about and snatched his reddish cloak while walking to halt at the door. "Naruto, I will, out of the goodness of my heart take you back to Konoha. But in return I want you to retrieve a talisman which lies somewhere in the City where I am exiled from. When I get that piece I will let you go."

He turned around staring at the blonde headed boy who sat uncertainly on the bed. "Now… use the Inn's establishments to their fullest. Go take a bath, eat in their lounge, and rest in this room. I will keep my eyes on you and know if you run away Naruto. Remember I am faster and can find you quickly. You are my property, I can treat you however I wish so do not give me a reason to punish you."

And with that the stoic Uchiha leaves the room in a swirl of red as he whips his cloak about his tall form. The material is given a floating illusion as he heads back to the streets to search for a more demanding need. To find a puzzle to the potion for his disease. As a second thought Itachi comments himself on the part he played out well. It should make sense to the Uzumaki child that he is willing to keep him safe from anyone else including the Akatsuki to trade for a talisman that only Naruto can get. It will give the boy hope, and the boy will give him another step closer to ridding himself of the virus eating away at his cells at a molecular level. If thinks go according to plan Itachi shall be physically fit to protect his younger brother from Madara or anyone else who wishes to use Sasuke.

Itachi sighs unconsciously rubbing the small scratches at his arms. He is becoming wearisome with years of danger and sins creeping up on him and weighing heavily upon his shoulders. If he can only take a break from the world, but time will never allow it. There will be more trials ahead and he will need to prepare.

* * *

ShukakuKyuubi: sorry i'll get them up as fact as possible... um some stories of slaves you can find on  
, they go into deep deapth with those stories.

xXKuroTenshi666Xx: well thank you for being being very expressive and helpful, could you help me out  
if my character's loose their personality??

BonneNuit: it'll get better along the way i promise!

Laii: yes i'll explain in more detail in later chapters, in the next one naruto has flash backs, and soon  
after he'll have more which will help out further. -your right about danzo -.o


	3. to be owned

hey i just read chapter two of my own storie and i realized how much it really sucked. i am so sorry, from now on i'll do my best for you guys. anyways enjoy this one.

* * *

chapter two: to be owned...

* * *

Naruto groaned as he stared in the mirror by the room's door. He tilted his head and reached up to test how sore the ugly spot was. The tips of his fingers grazed across the dark purple skin. A hiss sprung from between his lips as he winced from the sensation. The monstrous thing hurt and looked terrible. Why hadn't it healed already?

Letting his arm slide down, fingers hit a cold metal object resting around his neck. His gaze followed to land on the collar. _'Oh yeah… that's right. A chakra sealer.'_

His eyebrows knitted together. The thought of being someone's property wasn't that appealing to him, in fact if he could get the chance he'd make a break for it. But diffidently not in his current position. In spite of himself Naruto inspected the soiled clothing. Catching a whiff made him wrinkle his nose in repulse. The Uchiha had been right in ordering him to take a bath. And ordering! What's up with that? When his jaw gets better he'd tell that no good pansy that people don't ORDER Naruto Uzumaki around!

Nodding at his reflection in the mirror he turned and grasped a hold of the doorknob. A sudden image of the legendary killer popped into his minds' eye. Itachi standing coldly with a bloody sword in his hand aiming it at him with those sinister red eyes. A shudder runs down Naruto's back and he gulps. Maybe letting the Uchiha understand that he didn't really appreciate being ordered seemed more effective without uh -getting his legs sliced off.

All the scary thoughts of Itachi Uchiha disappeared in an instant when his stomach made a feral announcement that he was hungry. Well at least he knew where he'd head towards first!

Out the door and walking through the hall Naruto sniffed his way to the lounge area. It was more like an open tavern then a lounge, but he wouldn't comment on that. He peeked around the warm and loud room before entering. The walls made of stone, a large fireplace sat opposite with chattering customers drinking sake and enjoying each others company while sitting at wooden tables littering the spacious area.

Walking against the wall he made his way towards the end of the bar. Like himself he caught the sight of several other slaves in the room. Some where chained underneath the tables or by their masters feet, eyes hollow and broken or some begging to eat their captors' scraps. These slaves made Naruto's stomach drop in pure hopelessness. Living weeks in the slave pens he too must have looked as helpless and eager as them, and truthfully without Itachi coming along Naruto had no doubt that he would be one of the ones sitting with a leash on his wrists like those.

He quickened his pace doing his best to keep from catching sight of those creatures once more before he'd loose his appetite altogether. There wasn't anything he could do for them here, on the outskirts of Ninja Nations anything went. He learned that the hard way.

Passing a few more tables Naruto did see something that lifted his spirits slightly towards humanity. He witnessed more sophisticated slaves sitting in chairs eating whole meals. Of course they were under a higher class of wealth. These slaves sat in small groups a table away from their masters who dinned like royalty. There were even some slaves that stood beside their owners and were given tasks like banking and shop-carting. A few masters cared a great deal for their pets… and then a few cared a little too much. Naruto came eye to eye with one in particular, a young male no older then himself lying comfortably against a burly mans side with an arm slung around his waist. With a bored gaze the boy turned away from his masters' conversation and matched irises with Naruto's own, giving a sly smile and winking. Creepy!

Steering clear of THAT table Naruto knew full well what was going on with that relationship and didn't want to be infected with it. He absolutely refused to be a sex slave! Uh, and what if he had been sold to THAT kind of customer? Those gave him the heebie-jeebies! W-what if Itachi was that way?!!

In a state of shock and horror someone passed by accidentally bumping into his shoulder. 'OW!'

He turned rubbing the spot with a pouting glare.

"UH! Sorry!" The older boy moved back accessing the damage he inflicted on Naruto, and by fault he saw the ugly bruise and dirty clothes. A look of concern crossed the boys face and he found the thick collar at the base of Naruto's neck. "Oh… I'm really sorry…"

Naruto moaned in annoyance on the inside. 'Yeah, yeah, another person to show pity over me. Get outta my way or buy me lunch!' And he became startled as the boy closed their distance placing a hand lightly on the blonde's back in a sign of good faith.

"Here do you need help? Are you going this way?"

Feeling somewhat alert Naruto gave the boy a cautious stare. Without much more structures in his path the boy helped him to sit at a stool before the bar. Naruto remained attentive to this person as a bar maid approached.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"Yes indeed! You think you've got something with a mean bite to it back there? A good whisky?"

"Hmm? With vodka?"

He shook his head with a light laugh. "Oh no Hun! None of that! I know what you're tryin' to do. Get me drunk and molest me with your sweet words!"

The woman laughed and went about searching for the males drink.

Through the exchange Naruto accessed his new -friend-. The boy wore a furred black tunic with tall oiled boots. A katana rested at his side hooked to the latched belt across his midsection. Arms decorated with tattooed bracelets he had long red curly hair pinned up on his head. Mirthful blue eyes scanned the room with an easy smile before coming to lock onto him. Naruto shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"My name's Gunther. Please don't be startled, I just want to help. Does your cheek hurt?"

Naruto nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded again.

"Can you open your mouth?"

He shook his head from side to side.

"How are you going to eat?"

… _'NO! I NEED FOOD!!'_

"Hey, don't freak out on me! Yo Hun! Hun!"

Setting a glass of alcohol down in front of Gunther, the waitress beamed. "Yes? Anything more I can help you with love?"

She leaned forward a most suggestive amount of skin showing. Naruto stopped wiggling and shaking his head to instead stare at the bare chest with a reddening face, the older boy seemed unaffected.

"Hm? Sorry bout this Hun, but I do have some other matters to attend to before entertaining you tonight. I'm going to have to take a rein-check. Anyhow, do you think you can bring something out my friend here can eat without opening his mouth to much? A broth, noodles perhaps?"

"I still have a pot left over I'll go get some."

Naruto didn't have another second before a bowl of steaming ramen looking substance sat ready to eat under his face. Even if it wasn't ramen it smelled delicious!

As he gobbled the meal Gunther ordered another and before Naruto knew it, he'd already gone through three bowls when thoughts of Konoha gripped him. Spooning the broth into the small gap between lips he replayed the odd scenario.

He and his team had been on a small retrieval mission in Rock Country. They encountered resistance the third evening of their arrival to the capital and executed an almost perfect attack and retreat formation. The 'almost perfect' part was obvious to the fact that Naruto had been captured by an unknown enemy. Kakashi-sensei's formation was usually a split division of their team to track and strike the enemy while obtaining the retrieval document before the other side had time to respond. Kakashi and Sasuke played the attackers, He and Sakura slipped in and grabbed the scroll.

The memory was like a rush of flighty scenes. Naruto remembered acquiring the thick scroll in his hand, a scream outside the rawhide tent and an enemy came falling through a burning wall. Glancing toward the burnt body Naruto caught the sight of Sasuke among the flames outside; dodging, parrying and fighting off ninja. It was time to leave. He and the kunoichi dashed from the smoking tent into the shadows. They had plans to meet up with the other two later on.

Within moments the location changed and Naruto was running along a rock face with Sakura, looking down they could see the site where they had just left burning in flames, ninjas scrambling. The sound of a siren reached his ears as they continued towards the vista point where they'd reach the rest of the team. Signal flares shot off into the sky the two turned with the jagged cliff westward. Around the corner Naruto turned and was met with a fist to his gut slamming him against the rock face. He only heard Sakura yell in surprise. In a moment of panic Naruto only had one choice, he tossed the scroll over the edge, Sakura dove after it and the black figures circling around him ignored her. They stayed with him, it shocked him even more. These people weren't rock ninja's and they didn't care about the document. Instead of pursuing the girl, a slack like object covered over his head blackening everything. Then came the pain to his neck.

"Another bowl?"

Naruto jerked his head to the side, his vision swarmed and he was back in the tavern sitting next to Gunther with an empty bowl. He shook his head no and got up. The boy was nice and stuff, but he had learned quickly that -that didn't have to be the true face of others.

"Leaving already?"

Gunther stood letting a hand rest on the blondes' arm. A silent whisper flickered by. "Your master should treat you better."

His jaw was sore again reminding him about the slave pens. He went to shrug off the hand, but there was none. Gunther had vanished.

Heading back to the corridor Naruto kept his space from anyone who passed him. With the right direction in mind from the map hung upon the halls' wall Naruto approached the bathing room. Closed shower stalls lined one side, a rack of towels and bathing supplies located between each. On the other junction were open showers for the less modest customer and the room went along to vault upward at the ceiling with glass, a large bubbling tub situated below with few people. Only one other shower was in use and Naruto felt more relaxed with the diminished population about him.

A towel and a wash set, Naruto slipped into a stall for privacy. He deposited his ragged clothes standing to take a breath and study the red scratches on his torso. Sometimes without the merchant owner around the guards would get bored. Naruto distinctly felt the wave of alarm from his first encounter to their games, handled roughly and thrown in a small area. The large muscled men stood all around with no escape. Another slave would be then stuffed in the tight ring. Naruto had been baffled until a guard tossed him a knife. The other was given one as well… the look of pure fierce determination faced the young boy and he on some instinct level knew the game all too well.

Running his fingers along the white and reddish cuts he saw again how the other slaves dove in without hesitation to get a slice at him. It had sparked that wild side to his subconscious and Naruto in the height of senses went after each fighter sent against him with rage. To stand a victor in the circle of shouting voices over the body of your victim was intoxicating. In those moments he was not a slave or a ninja, Naruto was a creature acting on survival, trying to stay alive longer… as long as it would take till he was sold.

On autopilot he sat upon the stool washing the caramel coated skin and relishing the trickle of water. Little conversation was heard from the others, some left while he enjoyed the fragrance of body lotions he washed himself with. After weeks of dirt and grim, sickness and insanity he realized just how much he missed a good wash. Being male he hadn't been treated as well as the females and would listen to their banter as they gushed over different creams. Now free of the bars and male odor he decided maybe he should seek some of these products and pamper the only body he'll ever have. Glimpsing over at his clothing he curled his lip back and turned away. He refused to crawl back into those clothes which rose the question on how he'll get new ones.

Peeking out of the stall Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist accessing the others in the room. Three other occupants, they sat in the tub two men talking together and an old man taking a nap. The blonde slipped in and was thankful that they didn't strike up a couple words from him.

In the heat he reveled in the warmth sinking into his muscles and bones. He wrapped his arms around his legs. Minutes flew by, maybe half an hour. A tall shadow engulfed him. Naruto baulked, the three men were gone, he swirled about. The Uchiha remained stoic.

"Come out now, you've been in there long enough."

Complying would have been easier but as he -_swirled_- around, the room continued swirling. A splash and the water enclosed him. Much like another game the guards played. And there are worse games that those men played. Malicious men, carnivore fun. Such people with cruel minds, they can teach you a lot about life, about the world, about yourself. Naruto found himself there in the bleakest hours of piss décor walls. In sinful cages, a place of anarchy. The dead bodies, the disease spreading around, the moaning lustful whores and they were all chained together. Either to die or to live, to fight and be sold. Hope could only be won and he won to get this far. To be so close now, all he needed was freedom, a talisman blocked his path. He'll face this object like he was taught, to become that person he really is. But then again… he was afraid of that dark side.

A hard grasp took hold of his shoulders and the water fell away as he was tugged out of the tub. The cool air hit his exposed flesh. The image of a black figure like death. An escape from the person he is afraid of, himself.

Naruto clung to Itachi's garments in silence.

* * *

xXKuroTenshi666Xx: of course, you're a fan of ammay-danna right? the one who wrote a bunch of crazy awesome  
stories with itaxnaru. she's helping me with this story somewhat. -.- i think she knows you.

peppymint: next chapter is even more in depth at what happened when naruto blacked-out so the answers will  
come soon! ^^

ShukakuKyuubi: sorry it's .net kinda a mature site.

BonneNuit: thx! i think i wrote this chapter a lot better then the last though. i'll give it my best! :)


	4. frequency

a small wait but here's the next chapter. everyone wondered if naruto's buddies are still looking for him, yes they are. enjoy chapter.

* * *

chapter three: frequency...

* * *

Itachi slammed his hands down on the desk in the room he rented for himself. His eyes blazed glaring at the map of Kuroshi. Little red markings crossed the whole page as he tracked his movements to reach every sector of the markets. Unfortunately he hadn't seemed to find the object rumored about. He had hoped that it had been more then a rumor, but now it appeared to be a waste of time.

He sighed placing a hand at his forehead.

No not a waste of time. He did manage to retrieve Naruto of all people way out here. And the boy would be able to get him the item in Konoha. It wasn't all a loss. But every second truly counted with the virus threatening his life.

Straightening he decided one more day of search wouldn't hurt. Then they would leave.

He shoved the map back into the desk drawer picking out another map and the ancient scroll. Leaving the room with his bellowing cloak he headed towards the room he rented for the Uzumaki boy. The incident earlier made him feel leveled and sorry for the child. Naruto had grasped to him desperately and refused to move, he had been forced to pick up and cradle the boy back to his quarters. When he deposited the blonde onto the bed Naruto held on tighter and actually growled at him when he tried to pull those small fingers from his chest. The boy had acted obnoxious, but then again that's how he always was. Itachi endured the cuddling boy who wiggled into his lap and clung to him till finally the young Naruto fell asleep with only a towel about his waist.

Itachi tucked Naruto in only hours ago. The sudden feeling of smoothing out the blankets on the younger felt as if he was once again the older brother putting Sasuke to bed. Something he slightly enjoyed experiencing even though the blonde wasn't his kid brother.

Slipping into the next room Itachi closed the door quietly. Turning he was surprised to see Naruto sitting up in the blankets watching him. Dilated pupils, heavy breathing, and a glistening chest. The boy had had a nightmare of some sort.

Choosing to ignore this information Itachi drew closer taking a seat beside the slave boy and opened the map. Might as well make use from his awake state and show him the roads they'll travel back to Konoha together with.

"You need as much sleep as possible to regain your strength. But since I am here and you are awake I'm going to show you the route we are taking back to Konoha soon."

The look on Naruto's faced brightened suddenly, the first time in a long time. Itachi turned away from the happy beam. He expected as much, but he hadn't been ready when that ray of light hit him. Warmth flared inside and Itachi quickly pointed at the map.

"Here is where we exit…"

* * *

**-later on in the day-**

Naruto smiled as big as his broken jaw allowed him._ 'I can't believe I'm doin' this!'_

"Sir are you sure you don't want to try the new fashion?"

"I'm looking for comfort and easy travel nothing more nothing less."

_'This is unbelievable!'_

"How about this one, your slave will be very comfortable in this yukata…"

Naruto stood on the platform wearing a short white gown beaming at the colorful variety presented to his form. Dressers raced about laying down fabrics and taking his measurements. Itachi stood stoic, dark eyes roaming the patterns about him trying to match Naruto in a certain look.

_'I'm shopping with a serial killer!'_

Through the madness Naruto kept himself from being dizzy with everyone running about by focusing on Itachi who stayed rooted to one spot as if nothing like this bothered him. The blonde had a strange idea that being an Uchiha -this was an actual life style for them.

Staying balanced the younger just stared unable to add his own opinion of what he'd rather wear then some damn yukata. He watched Itachi, and the more he gazed on, the more he realized that he was trying to figure out this tall mysterious ex-nin. Though all he witnessed was the sheer elegance the Uchiha executed through movement. Fascinated Naruto could only stare in silence taking in the curves and grace of that emotionless face set in pearl white. It looked as though if he could touch it, that face would feel cold and hard just like a perfect statue. The blonde wondered if any other Uchiha's had appeared this way besides Sasuke who resembled the elder almost to a 'T'.

Without warning a cold wave washed through his body and he blinked wildly looking about. He couldn't place this strange sensation but he was sure he had felt it before. Everything suddenly slowed in a hazy cast of bluish-grey, almost smoky. All sound and color vanished, and he knew he was still in the room. He knew what he was experiencing. A spark of excitement hit him. Voices could be heard through this weird occurrence.

-"Naruto! Naruto can you here me?"-

-"Of course he can here you. Adrian fixed the system problems."-

-"Shut up I wanted to make sure he's ok!"-

-(sigh) "And now you're probably ruining his hearing with your screeching."-

-"Oh shut it!"-

_'Ino! Shikamaru!'_

Uzumaki Naruto straightened feeling for once happier then he ever felt. His friends were still looking for him! After all these months! Something about the unusual scene around him made his guts lurch and Naruto became motion sickness even though nothing really moved. It was a faulty with the way they were communicating with him. They had no idea where he was, and no this wasn't any jutsu. It was some highly advanced machinery. He had only met Doctor Adrian once or twice before his kidnapping. The man was a scientific genius.

Doctor Adrian found a way to send frequency waves out and once they locked onto the individual from miles away the focal point would be able to cast messages to that single person. It was like a bubble that not exactly stopped time, but sped up that targeted individual instead. Why speed up the person? Adrian used frequencies that hadn't been harnessed before on a different enhanced wave length. Like alpha and beta, the Doctor played with echo. Hence the ability of waves rushing over the planet, targeting on and 'echoing' messages to that person. And of course the name for the mechanism doing this, Echo Effect.

With no leads as to who or why he had been kidnapped they have probably been working on the Echo Effect to complete it some this whole time to try and communicate with Naruto! Doctor Adrian even assembled a four man team to assist him in his inventions. Shikamaru for his brilliance who picked up science easily. Ino for her mental and family jutsu abilities on the matter of sending projections and messages. Sasuke for talent of observing super fast movements of the frequency to hop in and fix things with sharingan. Then him, Naruto for sheer power and the demon who keeps him alive for the tests they needed to accomplish.

-"Naruto are you there? Is something wrong? Shika he's not talking to us!"-

-"Chill out he's probably in a difficult position. Let's just say what we need to say and quit this so we won't endanger him in any way."-

-"Uhh! Naruto we =ZZZzzzpffffffffftttttttt= you!"-

-"Shit, something's wrong with the =PPFfttttttttshhhhhhhhhhh= ADRIAN!"-

The vision around Naruto swarmed his heart beat racing. There were drawbacks to the Echo Effect; Doctor Adrian was still trying to finish it. The blondes' stomach dropped feeling like he was falling; he clutched his belly issuing a moan.

-"Send =Ffttt= message Shika!"-

-"Naruto, Doctor =shhhhhhH= able to fix =pvvvvttt= work to =Vvshhhh= you back instantly from your location! =ShhhraaaA= try again in future when =Zzzzttttssss= fixed properly!"-

-"=JJJTTtttshhh= worried about you! Sasuke is looking for a =vvvvvitttttshhhhh="-

The wave bubble around him collapsed. It felt like heavy water crashing down on him, then bright lights burst colors back to life and everyone was moving in insane speeds around him. These were the aftereffects, and only he -Naruto, could withstand these set backs from the echo wave. Anyone else's spirit would have been ripped right out of them, but because the demon in his form was connected to his spirit and to the seal enclosing them in the body he was able to survive these conditions. But these 'conditions' did damage on him the longer he used them without fixing the Echo Effect properly.

Everything whirled in the room, his stomach kept falling. Little black dots stole his sight and down he went.

"The boy!"

Someone had caught his fall, others huddled around him chattering madly about what happened to the young slave boy. Naruto was only disoriented to a point that he couldn't stand, it wasn't so bad. His vision was already back and the worst was a swimming stomach and stress at the front of his head like a headache that never fully begins. He was being coddled with worried banter when a person was shoved aside and spinning red eyes gazed down upon him.

It wasn't the intense glowing irises that put Naruto in awe, it was the concerned worried lines etched into the porcelain face which made the younger come to terms that the Uchiha was worried about… him? And just like that, like something snapped inside of the blonde that he realized he never wanted to see an expression so sad looking on Itachi again. A sudden obligation bubbled up expanding and Naruto sensed that maybe this Uchiha wasn't the mass murderer everyone whispered about.

"S-sir!"

Itachi pushed another person aside and lifted Naruto onto his feet. Nothing explained what happened, the blond had been standing on the platform one second and hurling to the floor the next. Vitamin deficiency? Dehydration? "Bring us some water."

"Hai!"

The blonde watched as Itachi shooed away the people that were making them claustrophobic, giving them each a task. Then those swirling comas turned on him. "Are you ok?"

He gave the taller of them a weak smile and nodded his head. He couldn't really tell his 'master' what had occurred… not that he could anyways. The Uchiha's demeanor changed slightly, not back to the stoic usual appearance, but a more gentle stature the cool palm of his hand holding Naruto's arm still not wanting to let go. Those eyes swiftly slowed, the comas disappeared and nothing was left but soft charcoal eyes. It surprised him. But then the Uchiha did something even more shocking! Itachi smirked. Maybe it was the way the light was shinning through the window! Maybe it was his sight playing tricks on him from being dizzy! The tug from the side of a lip upward and Itachi Uchiha smiled! What could make anyone feel even dizzier? A chuckle! Like a dark husky roll of a laugh, short but none of the less he heard it!

"Did you think my eyes were always in Sharingan?"

Really Naruto hadn't ever thought of it. But really it was perfect, it went so well with the rest of his complexion. Somewhat breathtaking.

"So…"

He blinked.

"-which yukata would you prefer wearing?"

He blinked again looking at the mass of garments to the next. Naruto reached out and picked one out from the pile next to them.

"This one?" Itachi seemed skeptical at first, but when the head merchant walked briskly into the room he grabbed Naruto's pick and handed it over. "This one. We'll be on our way now."

Working their way out of the mess of sales consultants, putting on the confusing yukata without tearing it, and paying for it before the suckered another sum of yen from Itachi's savings. Within minutes they walked out the door. Uchiha Itachi in a new maroon cloak with no sleeve holes and an open hood. Next to him came out Naruto in the yellow-orange short yukata of summer leaves and the thick collar on his neck.

The day sunny and cheerful people moved through the merchant streets in free rein of their lives. Secretly the two wished -for their own reasons- that they too were as free as them. A wisp and the dark beauty peered down at the silent blonde. "I want you to take this."

A thick bag of coins were slipped into Uzumaki's hands. "Go ahead and finish getting our supplies for our journey back. I'm going to go off and search for something important. Don't worry… this will keep others from taking you."

Remaining still Naruto allowed his savior to tie a maroon headband around his forehead like his missing Konoha-band. An emblem stitched into the creamy red worded along the words of _'Bird of Black'_ or _'Dark Sparrow'_ maybe even _'Crow that brings Death'_. The kanji was too irregular and vague on the way to understand or pronounce the characters.

"This is my alias name. This will keep you safe." Giving a last look over Itachi inclined his head and spun on a heel leaving into the bustling crowd to where ever he'd be off to. Naruto stared on for a moment before squinting and searching about for the nearest Ramen Stand. A bite to eat first would pump him up to obtain and carry all the supplies they needed back to the Hotel/Tavern.

And as he trotted and pushed his way through the crowd tracking on scent with thoughts of his friends trying to save him and the new side to the Uchiha, Naruto hadn't noticed the figure stalking him in the darkness.

* * *

BonneNuit: lol not really i don't update fast, just those days. lately i've been busy and lazy.

ShukakuKyuubi: sorry. adult fan fiction . net you probably already know this site anyhow.

xXKuroTenshi666Xx: i liked a lot of her stuff but she deleted them. T.T don't know why. yep she's kinda like my beta-er or something. thnx keep readin!

Anomie86: don't worry naruto will get darker in sooooon to be chapters along with smut. no worries. enjoy!

ooxshinobixoo: i know! T.T my beta-er gave me that great/sad idea.

shana-loves-th: yep but naruto will have better scenes it's gonna be awesome. ^^


	5. uzumaki's!

* * *

chapter four: uzumaki's?!!

* * *

Naruto's POV-

Dropping down the packed supplies Naruto rolled back each arm and tested the sore muscles with a thankful sigh. He had gathered all the necessary equipment for the long path back to Konoha and brought the sacks to the Hotel. Popping opposite sides of his slender neck he peered about the room with a one-sided smirk. Itachi would arrive soon enough, and with the full six hours left of the day they could make good distance from here by nightfall.

The reflection of his form caught his eye in the mirror beside the door and he glanced over checking out the bruise. A yellow stain took the light purple areas, but the dark blue barely changed. It didn't hurt as badly as it did when he woke up from that horrible dream of being tortured by slave pen guards, but still his jaw refused to open enough to speak.

A flash of movement from behind the door. Instinctively Naruto thrust both hands out in defense, though the intruder swiftly twirled about him and jabbed two fingers just below Naruto's neck stopping the blood flow. The blonde went limp with nothing then a small squeak of surprise. Looking about the room, this assailant snatched one of the two sacks and disappeared in a whirl of wind when the thief felt a familiar chakra enter the large building.

* * *

Itachi's POV:

Storming through the halls with temper on his heels, Itachi couldn't care less if his aura scared the occupants who shut their doors or squished themselves against the walls as he passed by. His anger was rising to new levels and he wanted to leave this place at once. Empty hands of the ingredient he reached Naruto's room and threw open the door with more force then he needed to. He was going to switch his attitude to a more 'master' sort of way so as to not gain suspicion, but when he stepped into the room he noticed two things. A sack of supplies was missing and so was Naruto.

Now in a state of complete rage Itachi couldn't seem to see this event in an optimistic light as usual. All he could muster was:

"He escaped!" His voice shouted, crazy chakra waves stemmed out into menacing strips of blue lightening as the Uchiha came speeding down the corridors with the other pack in toe racing to the woods to pick up Naruto's trail.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

It had happened like this in a similar way. First he had been knocked out. Then he awoke with a jerk as his enemies carried him through tunnel after tunnel. The smell of old dirt filled his nose. He watched, disoriented as they went through the winding dark halls. All he could remember was dust, animals and whispers until a flashlight shined in his eyes. He was sitting alone behind thick bars in the earth. He stood up shouting at the top of his lungs, beating at the walls as the collar glowed and sucked his chakra till he fell weak to knees. It only continued, the whispers and dust… the animals watching him.

"MMPH!!" Naruto jumps up. Everything spins in blazing colors all about. A hand reaches out and balances him.

"Watch out Hun, you'll fall over."

The blonde tensed, he knew that voice. Surely enough when the room ceased its dizzy twirl he found himself sitting next to Gunther. Gunther was the kidnapper? Why? Scanning the room he appeared to be in a sectioned off part of a tent. Everything was colorful, from the chests of clothing, the shawls hanging about, to the blankets he laid upon with cushions and pillows. He turned his accusing blue eyes to the other.

"Heh, don't be so mad at me. I'm only following orders."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gunther hadn't seemed to play the part of a mercenary follower.

"GUNTHER!"

The redhead tossed his curls aside with a groan. "And there He calls. Stay here Hun."

Watching the older boy stand, Gunther slipped back through curtains to another section of the tent. Hush talking and the shatter of a glass caught Naruto's full curiosity. Still in the yellow-orange leaves of the yukata Itachi had bought him, the boy crawled onto his knees and peeked through the crack in between the royal blue curtains. He saw Gunther kneeling before a thrown like chair. Unable to see around the high back of the seat Naruto leaned forward listening to what bits of conversation he could pick up.

"What rotten fortune. Only my brother has that item hidden away."

"We still have herbs that could help speed the process."

"That will do. Order the maids to keep a strict diet on him so he'll heal in time for our arrival."

"Of course my Lord."

"Bring the child here."

Naruto had no desire to be roughed up and presented like an animal, so with a dignified stance he stumbled over the pillows into the larger portion of the tent. Giving a glance to the amused redhead the blonde plopped down beside him staring angrily at his true abductor. The man resting in the merchant thrown was buff and burly like that of a soldier with small amber eyes that glared back down on him. A thick mass of blonde hair rested on the males' shoulders, but still those eyes remained accusing. Naruto resisted the urge to worry his lip between his teeth.

"Boy!" The deep voice thundered. "You better not be thinking of leaving us. We've been looking for you everywhere."

Now the Uzumaki was somewhat confused on what business he held with someone he never met before.

"Since your father's people couldn't look over you, your mother's side of the family will."

Ok, Naruto knew a few crazy old bats, like Jiraiya for instance. But this man is nuts. Completely out of his mind.

"Child of the Fourth Hokage you're now leaving behind Fire Nation to live with us, the Uzumaki's."

There's a point in your life when you just gawk at some whacked out person right? If Naruto could then he would have, but only his eyes turned to saucers and the side of his lip twitched. Where was the Uchiha Clan Slayer again? Could Uchiha's have some kind of power that if you call on them, they'll appear? 'Where are you Itachi?!!'

"They have no more right over you now! Not when they sell an Uzumaki into a slave pen! ABSURDITY!" The man stood, his body bulk with a wild look in his eyes.

Gunther and Naruto sat ridged in silence as the mass of muscles paced the room fervently. Blue orbs glimpsed at each other. The younger raised an eyebrow and Gunther shrugged in return. They both flinched though when the eldest yelled out again.

"Those repulsive bastards! Don't they know who we are?!! True our Clan is small and we hide away from the war when Whirlpool Country was destroyed, but this? To go this far? Cowards!!" The Lord turned back to the two with order in his grim features. "Naruto you are to return home with us. Somehow we'll rid you of the collar and treat that wretched wound on your face. Do you understand? We are family!"

* * *

-a few hours later-

Naruto sat cross legged in a hand traveling carriage. There was only enough room for himself as the wooden structure held sturdy with drapes hanging all around him. Two guards carried his weight, one at the front, one at the back. These people he'd never seen before, auburn or blonde haired warriors with color ranging eyes from blue to purple. There were only eight in total including himself.

Lord Gordor sat upon a horse with his first in command ridding slightly behind. Another mystery blonde haired fellow with golden eyes and a lithe thin body sitting ridged on their own horse. The man -Naruto would have thought a female with the long plated hair- talked little to nothing and never once made eye contact with him. The two which carried him were twins with rusty red hair, they at least tried to bring up conversation, but when it was clear he couldn't talk very much they whispered to each other which was turning into a very heated argument.

"Are you mad? Twenty yen on the Alabaster you fool!" Spoke the one in the front, Raiyo.

"Naw!" Naruto heard the reply from behind. "That bastard can't fight worth a spit! His jabs are to weak. Chasm Pisho's got him out done."

"Bah! That ones nothing but bulk and a brain the size of a walnut, Alabaster has more speed! That's what you need in a game like that. SPEED!"

"No way! It's power! One hit and that little fairy is dust! POWER!"

"Raiyo! Ryuko! Shut your yappers before I rip em' off!" Lord Gordor shouted off startling the two males into picking up speed.

Naruto bit his bottom lip containing a snicker and was slightly startled himself when he heard a laugh at his side. Gunther sat upon another horse, keeping close contact with the young boy. As second in command the redhead took special care of all passengers and cargo… this time being the blonde. The male turned with a crooked grin his way. "Ah, Naruto was it? How ya feeling so far Hun?"

"Ngh. O…kay."

"Medicine working that good? Old Miran is a wonderful herbal healer."

He inclined his chin and dipped his head back up with a smile. Indeed the swelling of the blondes jaw had ceased. All that's left is a slight numb feeling and purple color alienating his tanned skin.

"EH? What about me?"

Naruto peered around the drapes as Gunther glanced back over his shoulder with a smirk. Not far back from them was a wagon hauling their tent and supplies inside. Two more worriers walked briskly at the rear making sure no one would attack. The person steering an ox pulling the coach was a very ancient and blind woman. Her hair long and white, eyes just as blank. She sat in a thick dark yukata sporting battle armor. She was a most interesting sight urging the snorting ox forward.

"You heard what I said Sweat Heart. Your skills at healing are superb and your beauty shines like the heavens."

"Rah! You fool keep your mouth shut on such nonsense before you make this old goat grab ya and land a wet one! Ha-ha! Youth! If I only had it again!"

Old Miran continued chuckling as Gunther reined his horse closer to Naruto. He leaned over in a low whisper. "Watch your words around her, she just pretends she can't hear. And when you change make sure she isn't in the area."

The blonde cocked a brow. Slowly and quietly he spoke not wanting to strain his cheek muscles. "She's blind."

Gunther shook his head. "She's a whole package of false misinterpretations. Don't underestimate her Hun."

"Bwah! Hah-ha!!" Miran cackled wickedly behind them sending shivers up their spines.

_'HINTAI!!!'_ The two boys thought.

Jerking off the creepy sensation Naruto sighed, touching his bruise to test how far he could open his mouth from the miracle workings. Already he could say short words, soon maybe a few more days of this herbal diet and he would be able to speak freely again!

The only problem he faced now were, uh… his family. Naruto had that happy giddy feeling that he wasn't alone in the world and there were other people out there that carried the same name and values, but why did he also feel sad?

True he could always see his friends in the future, even strive to become the Hokage with the help of the other Uzumaki's. His future was limitless now with all these possibilities. And his father! The Fourth Hokage!! If everyone knew this back home they'd all be as gracious to him as Sasuke! People would start noticing him and wanting the legendary son to protect them! He'd be the best Ninja ever!!

But… what about Itachi? What if Itachi's face turned worried again for him? What if Itachi's face is worried for him… right now?

A deep blush dusted across his cheeks and the fox boy bent his head, fists tightened in his lap. Naruto had the strange conclusion he didn't want to leave Itachi behind. He wanted to be beside Itachi and travel back to Konoha… He wanted to stand side by side with the mysterious and almost friendly man. And he was leaving him behind? What did his face look like right now? Angry? Worried? Sad?

Naruto knew what loneliness was, experienced it first hand. Leaving Itachi behind would be condemning him to loneliness like he had been… and maybe even before the slave auctions Itachi felt lonely. "I-tachi…"

"Hun? Are you ok?"

Glancing up he looked away quickly hoping the other didn't see how down his facial expression was. Too late.

"Huh? What's wrong? Please tell me…"

"I uh… I miss him." Naruto growled at himself on the inside. Why did he sound so weak and pathetic?

"What?!" The redhead frowned staring at him through tussled curls. "Your master? The one who did that to you?"

"He didn't! Ow!" Cradling his sore cheek Naruto glared back at the second in command. "You… you don't understand…" The blonde reached up and yanked on the drapes which fell into place. The outside world closed up, shutting the irritated redhead out.

Laying back on the pillows with a huff Naruto crossed his arms over his chest to pout. He could still hear the sound on feet scuffing, horses whipping their tails, and the ox snorting behind him. Other noises were more profound now that he wasn't engaged with a conversation anymore. Like the wind through leaves or birds chirping chasing after the buzz of cicadas flying by. The sun sent bright rays resting on the fabric which took on a hazy glow warming the inside of his cozy spot. Naruto blinked before his eyes wavered threatening to close fully.

He was kind of tired. The herbal contents given in liquid tea still kept his stomach lulled with heat. And last night he barely had any sleep at all… the nightmares kept coming back relentless as ever. He did need the rest. Naruto secretly hoped that soon Itachi would find him. Then they can be side by side again.

"This must be all a dream." He whispered blue orbs shutting as a silent sleep took him.

* * *

-/flashback/ months ago…-

Darkness…

Cool damp air clung to the moss covered walls of stone. The black bars glistened slightly from a faint light streaming through tiny holes in the opposite wall from his cell. Hot, thick atmosphere causing moisture to collect and drip from the carved out ceilings.

Drip, drip… drip.

Heavy breathing. A claustrophobic feeling closing in all around. "Hey… Hey! Is anybody there?!! OI!!!"

Naruto clutched at the collar laying on his back. He'd been stuck in this damned place for unknown days so far. Weak, alone and stranded yelling at the top of his lungs. But nobody came. He laid like this drifting in and out of sleep. Once in awhile there was a plate of dried bread and water to sustain his hunger, but that wasn't enough for his growling pitiful stomach.

Then somewhere between dreams and reality a visitor would be there with him. The first time he felt conscience of the other person, aware that they were locked in the same cage with him. In the beginning he made no attempt to move or call out to the other one, thinking it just to be an illusion. But then an evening when all light was vanquished and the haunting darkness eclipsed the tunnel he awoke screaming. That had been the start of the deep mental crack above insanity.

Was anybody there? He cried out, and unlike the other times someone answered him.

"Yes."

It didn't matter if he had gone crazy or not. If this person was just apart of his imagination for he only needed to talk now. The need to escape, to live, to eat where forgotten. Only to talk to anything. Naruto had sighed in relief almost near to tears and began babbling nonstop. He poured everything into the one-sided conversation. About his apartment, his teammates, going to the academy. Chocking when he reached the part about his dreams for the future.

Through it all the other remained quiet towards the end. The blonde desperately called to them making sure they were still there.

"I'm here."

But did they understand how he felt? Not wanting to be weak? For the people of Konoha to look up to him? To become someone reliable?

"I understand."

Naruto knew that clinically he was insane. Who wouldn't be spending day after day here? Where the only sounds were his own cries and the dripping of moisture? Where he lulled from sleep to the present seeing the faces of animals staring at him behind those bars and hushed whispers… how he would yell to them, but getting no response. This person was a figment of his whim to stay beside him through the horrors of loneliness. But what name should he give them or if they already had a name?

Ah, for someone to be there listening to him. Almost caring for him. Thank you whoever you are.

"I am Sai."

* * *

poor naruto stuck in a cell. T.T the next chapter will be a more personal conversation with this SAI character and the appearance of Itachi!


End file.
